


Un examen en el consultorio

by Ibrahil



Series: Kink 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Kink, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles tiene que hacerse su primer examen de próstata a sus cuarenta años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un examen en el consultorio

Un examen en el consultorio. (A exam in the consultory)

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Warnings/Kinks: Semi-Public/Doctor's Kink/Semi-Vouyeur

Category: RPS, J2, AU.

Summary: Jensen Ackles tiene que hacerse su primer examen de próstata a sus cuarenta años.

* * *

Tiene cuarenta años, no es como si fuera gran cosa. Pero el jura que ayer tenia treinta, en serio lo jura, recuerda que podía recorrer catorce kilómetros sin si quiera sudar, bueno quizás no, pero al menos no le dolía la rodilla cuando caminaba a la farmacia de la esquina. Ni le dolía la espalda cada vez que volvía del trabajo. Era tan molesto, tan jodidamente molesto. También recuerda como podía estarse todo el día de aquí para allá y aguantar las veinte cervezas reglamentarias sin tener que pasar la noche en vela yendo al baño a orinar, por que su vejiga se esta volviendo senil; joder que el antes podía masturbarse o follarse a alguien con la vejiga llena y no soltar nada no deseado al terminar. Pero no, ahora tenia que verificar que su cuerpo estuviera en perfectas, por decirlo de alguna manera, condiciones para follar o caminar incluso comer.

-Deja de quejarte coño, me estorbas la inspiración. - gruño Chris, tocando varios acordes en su guitarra sin alzar la vista.

\- No me quejo. Ni he dicho una palabra. – replica Jensen que esta esparramado sobre el sofá de quien sabe cuantos centavos.

\- Si lo haces, siempre lo haces…es algo que viene con la edad. – y solo lo dice para chincharlo.

\- ¡Oh mierda! Puedes dejar eso, me tienes ¡Harto! ¡Hasta los huevo con esa mierda! – grita patalea, y refunfuña en el sofá, quedando con la cabeza entre los cojines.

\- Jensen, por dios, es solo un puto número y un examen más. – intenta razonar Steve que esta apoyado contra la espalda de Steve escuchándole tocar.

\- ¿Un examen mas? ¡No dejare que metan el dedo por el culo! ¡Para empezar no soy gay! – y esta vez se levanta del sofá y camina hasta la ventana, su rodilla le duele de nuevo, apesta.

\- No es tan malo… - sonríe Steve, como siempre.

\- Podrían tener que meterte la polla…

\- ¡Eso es grandioso Chris! Pero estoy muy seguro que a ti nunca te lo han hecho.

\- ¡Hey! – la reclamación es de Steve.

\- Oh ya cállense…ya no puedo negarme de todos modos. – el actor toma de su perchero

\- No dejes que te toque el doctor padaalgo…tiene los dedos mas grandes que te puedas imaginar. – la advertencia llega con un deje de calentura en su voz que ocasiona un gruñido en Chris.

"Mejor me largo" piensa Jensen resignado, saliendo dando un portazo.

* * *

Esta mas temprano de lo que imagina por lo que tiene que esperar una hora al menos para ser el siguiente en la lista de la enfermera.

\- Señor Ackles…pase por favor. – le sonríe cuando el se levanta, su sonrisa es seductora, y Jensen se ve obligado a guiñarle un ojo, quiere al menos dejarle en claro que es un hombre, un macho.

\- Gracias. – sonríe, abriendo la puerta solo para casi caerse de espaldas al ver al hombre alto de pie frente al escritorio. – Uhhh…creo que me equivoque.

El hombre le sonríe, grande, hermoso para ser un hombre.

\- No se preocupe seré gentil. Todos se asustan pero una vez que pasa ya no tienes que temer. – su voz es profunda y Jensen no puede evitar que su lado gay tiemble.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunta estúpidamente.

\- Claro, vamos será rápido. – sonríe el doctor.

\- Tardaste con el último. – Jensen señala, poniéndose de espaldas al doctor para quitarse el pantalón.

\- Ah…el ultimo, si Jeff es mi acosador personal. – El doctor puede ver como Jensen se tensa. – No tengo sexo con mis pacientes si es lo que esta pensando.

\- No lo estaba pensando. – responde tosco.

\- Bueno...Señor Ackles…ya esta en sus cuarenta… - El doctor levanta la vista a su paciente, viendo con deseo como ese firme y pecoso trasero queda a la vista. – No se quite todo el pantalón…no lo deje todo al aire. Si se siente mas cómodo.

\- ¿Cómo es mejor para usted? – pregunta Jensen volteándose a ver al doctor.

\- Sin ropa es mejor. – responde rápidamente, dejando la tabla con las anotaciones en la mesa. – Quédese con la camisa y puede bajarse el pantalón…y la ropa interior, luego recuéstese en la camilla. No es muy difícil.

\- Para usted.

\- Créame Señor Ackles, he recibido muchos golpes de hombres que creen quiero violármelos…pero la verdad no son ni la mitad de atractivos que usted.

\- ¿Cómo dijo? – pregunta inseguro Jensen.

\- Que usted ha sido mi paciente mas guapo hasta ahora…pero no tiene de que preocuparse…si se siente mas seguro puedo llamar a mi secretaria.

\- ¡No! Hagamos esto ya… - su voz suena nerviosa mientras se acuesta en la camilla.

\- Abra las piernas. – el sonido del latex de los guantes le hace saltar.

\- Quiero saber su nombre. – deja salir abruptamente Jensen.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta confuso y algo divertido el doctor.

\- Por que quiero saber a quien matar si me hago gay. – esto ocasiona una carcajada en el doctor, haciendo que se recueste de los muslos abiertos de Jensen, que aun se cubre la polla con la mano, no tiene nada de que avergonzarse pero no quiere enseñársela a este doctor.

\- Me llamo Jared, Jared Padalecki. – se ríe el doctor, su mano descubierta acariciando el muslo de Jensen. – Y si no se relaja será una experiencia desagradable.

\- No quiero que me agrade.

\- Supongo que no quiere que le duela el culo tampoco… - Jared le ve dudar, hasta que asiente.

Jared inclina un poco la camilla para que Jensen quede mejor posicionado, le ve suspirar y recostar la cabeza en la almohada sin perder de vista las manos del doctor, quien tiene los dedos de su mano enguantada metida en el bote de vaselina.

\- Ok…quiero que respire hondo y se relaje. – sus dedos con la fría sustancia tocan su culo, acariciando su entrada, de manera que le saca un jadeo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Es normal… - Jared dice, restándole importancia al asunto que comienza a ponerle duro, tener a ese hombre musculoso, con esos fuertes muslos y esa piel blanca y pecosa por pedazos toda expuesta frente a el, ver como solo con acariciarle la entrada los vellos de su abdomen y de sus piernas se erizan, verlo tensarse y verle con esos ojos verdes que rivalizarían con cualquier esmeralda en bruto.

\- Ah…oh dios… - los jadeos se escuchan mas alto cuando le siente entrar, y sus músculos se tensan, apretando a Jared.

\- Relájate…

\- No puedo…es…extraño. – deja salir un suspiro cuando siente el largo dedo de Jared llegar hasta su segundo nudillo. – Es raro…

\- Lo es al principio… - susurra Jared casi contra la polla de Jensen, puede ver como esta se mueve interesada, asi que sigue dejando salir su aire caliente contra esta.

\- Ja-Jared… duele… - gime dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y joder, Jared no puede con esto, no le importa si va a la cárcel.

Presiona su dedo contra la próstata de Jensen, sintiéndola contra su dedo, es normal, lo que significa que esta sano, y eso hace que su cuerpo reaccione, va a follarse a Jensen, y esta seguro de que no tendrá que usar la fuerza para ello.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! - le escucha gritar y de inmediato taparse la boca avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes baby, nadie te escuchara. – sonríe el castaño doctor, acariciando con su dedo la próstata de su amante, que se revuelve deseoso en la camilla y se folla contra el dedo sin saberlo.

\- Oh…mmmmfmmm – Jensen gime contra sus dedos cuando siente como un segundo dedo se abre paso dentro de su culo, abriéndolo como nunca lo han hecho. Se siente sucio pero muy excitante, considerando que es un tiepo de tres metros quien se lo folla. "Oh por dios debo estar loco" gime en su mente cuando lleva una de sus manos a su polla y comienza a frotarse con ella, jalándose la polla de manera rápida, totalmente descoordinada con las embestidas de Jared, que esta lamiendo el sudor de sus muslos.

Jensen se siente extraño, todo es extraño en una situación donde un hombre de cuarenta años lo que significa cuarenta años de ser heterosexual, follar coños y bocas llenas de lápiz labial. Así que si es muy extraña la situación, especialmente cuando Jared le sube la camisa hasta dejarla pegada a su barbilla, y su lengua esta allí, donde las mujeres no le tocan a pesar de que el sabe les excita.

\- Wow…ese pezón perforado se ve tan sexy en tu cuerpo… - susurra Jared antes de tomar la argolla entre sus dientes y jalarla, haciéndole gemir como perra en celo por que no solo acaba de descubrir que tiene debilidad por que le acaricien los pezones, sino por que Jared esta trabajando su próstata con dos dedos, masajeándolo de manera que le tiene temblando entre sus brazos, ni siquiera se puede masturbar por que se esta aferrando al hombro de Jared. – Oh joder…oh…oh…voy a enloquecer… - jadea.

\- Quiero que enloquezcas… - le susurra la voz oscura de Jared a su oído, lamiéndoselo de arriba abajo.

\- No… - Jensen gime en forma de protesta cuando los dedos se salen de su culo, dejándolo vacio. – Mételos… - pide casi sin voz, sus manos golpeando los hombros de Jared. – Por favor…

\- Shhh…No tienes que suplicar cariño…ahí los tienes de vuelta… - Jensen dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando tres dedos con mas lubricante se metieron de vuelta, acariciando sus paredes internas de manera que nunca pensó le excitaría tanto.

\- Oh Jared…adoro tus dedos…los adoro…oh…joder… - si pudiera seguir hablando lo hubiese hecho, diciendo palabras que nuca pensó que diría, humillándose, pero Jared no le deja, por que le esta comiendo los labios, se siente también, tener a ese hombre mas joven y fuerte encima de el, chupándole el cuello, su punto mágico que pocas mujeres han encontrado y que Jared, su doctor joder, le esta explotando de manera que le tiene mojándose el abdomen.

\- Déjame follarte… - le pide, con su aliento caliente chocando con el de Jensen. – Déjame ser tu primero…y ultimo… - le pide, y de repente parece algo mas personal de lo que es.

\- Hazlo…hazme tuyo… - se inclina a besarlo, profundizándolo cuando siente los dedos salir, largos y calientes dedos, para dar paso a la polla de Jared, que le hace temblar de deseo cuando se la apoya contra su entrada. – Oh dios…

Y sin mas Jared se la esta metiendo, y no es nada comparado con sus dedos, es demasiado gorda y caliente y joder como es de larga.

\- Oh dios...es demasiado grande…

\- Entrara…toda ...cariño… - La voz de Jared sale con dificultad, esta haciendo un esfuerzo por no enterrarse de golpe en ese virgen y estrecho culo, incluso esta temblando por el esfuerzo, por no hablar de lo sudado que esta.

\- NO…duele…- es jodidamente grande pero no quiere que pare, no quiere que se detenga, solo quiere que siga y se lo folle de una vez, y después de todo Jensen es un hombre ¿no? Así que como todo hombre es un poco bruto de la cabeza, sus tobillos se apoyan sobre las nalgas desnudas de Jared, después de todo su pantalón se ha caído al suelo, Jared le deja hacer, sin importarle sus intenciones, solo hasta que Jensen le empuja, fuerte y firme, haciéndolo enterrarse de una estocada que les deja temblando a ambos.

\- Oh jodido dios…esto es increíble… - jadea Jared dejando caer su cabeza entre el cuello de Jensen.

\- Lo es…eres tan grande…nunca me había sentido así…nunca…

\- ¿Doctor Padalecki? - la voz chillona de la secretaria de Jared les hace sobresaltarse. - ¿Doctor Padalecki? – vuelve a preguntar, Jensen se muerde el labio para no reírse mientras Jared le hace seña para que no haga un ruido.

\- ¿Si, Amanda? – pregunta, con su voz mas normal.

\- Su esposa le busca. – responde la chica.

Esto logra que Jensen haga una mueca indignada, y un silencioso forcejeo se origina entre los dos, Jared evitando que Jensen se despegue de el, por que aparentemente el rubio si es capaz de abrirse de piernas a un doctor pero no tolerar que este esté casado.

Así que Jared usa la trampa para ganar. Embiste dentro una, dos, tres veces y tienes a Jensen mordiéndole el cuello para evitar gemir muy alto. Y se siente tan bien follarse ese culo que al parecer esta mas apretado aun.

\- Dile que se pase en tres horas…el señor…Ackles y yo vamos a estar mucho mas tiempo aquí… - su voz sale entrecortada y entre jadeos.

La puerta se abre y Jared tiene como instinto cubrirle, no dejando a la vista ningún pedazo del pecoso cuerpo.

\- No puedo creerlo. – la voz divertida de su secretaria se escucha. – OK, le diré que este paciente tiene cáncer. – le da una sonrisa cómplice, cerrando la puerta con el pestillo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Esa mujer me vio mientras… ¡Oh por dios! ¡Si, ahí! ¡Oh dio allí, justo así! – a esa masa jadeante es a lo que lo reduce la polla de su doctor casado.

\- Estas tan estrecho…nunca me había follado a un virgen antes… -su voz es como miel, puro caramelo derretido saliendo de su boca para caer sobre la piel de Jensen, calentándolo mas aun.

Sus manos sudadas se aferran al cabello de Jared con fuerza, y sus caderas le duelen de lo abiertas que están gracias a las grandes manos de Jared que se las aprietan, tanto así que dejaran moretones que no sanaran en días. Días en los que Jensen recordara este momento.

\- Oh joder…Jay…me vengo…¡Oh dios! – sus gemidos se vuelven mas fuertes cuando la mano de Jared termina de vaciarlo sobre su estomago, haciéndolo el doctor dentro de el, con largos chorros de semen siendo depositados en su interior, y el solo pensamiento de ello le hace apretarse mas lo que trae como consecuencia que Jared le muerda el cuello.

\- Eres tan caliente…tan jodidamente caliente… - jadea contra su oído. Esta casi desmayado sobre su cuerpo.

\- Tu también….

* * *

Cinco meses después.

\- Señor Ackles puede pasar para su revisión semanal. – sonríe pícaramente Amanda, Jensen solo puede rodar los ojos.

\- Ni te atrevas a escuchar. – le advierte caminando al consultorio del doctor.

\- Oh…solo un poquito.

\- No. – responde seco, entrando al consultorio.

\- Buenas tardes…señor…Jensen. – dice sorprendido Jared, que esta sentado en el escritorio. – Lo siento pensé que había un paciente mas… ¿Cómo estas? – pregunta alzándose de la silla para ir a donde esta Jensen.

\- Buenas tardes doctor…normalmente no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre, así que puede decirme señor Ackles. – dice extiendo una mano hacia Jared, que solo puede morderse la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Señor Ackles. – asiente con la cabeza, de manera "educada" tomando la mano de Jensen entre las suyas. - ¿Quiere que le de algún tratamiento especial?

\- Depende…de lo que usted de por tratamiento especial… - la voz de Jensen es baja mientras se acerca caminando de manera "sensual" a Jared, de esa manera que tanto enloquece a las mujeres, y a juzgar por la erección de Jared, a los hombres también.

-Pues… - boquea un poco antes de sonreír. – Le masajeamos su próstata con un polla- ¡Jen! – grita cuando el otro le golpea en el rostro, no como para herirlo sino solo para que se calle.

\- Arruinas el humor… - gruñe mientras se aleja de Jared, pero este le sujeta de la cintura para pegarle a el.

\- Tengamos una cita.

\- Si que te has tardado. – sonríe Jensen, dejándose apretujar contra Jared. - ¿Sin esposa?

\- Sin esposa.

Fin


End file.
